tttefandomcom-20200213-history
One Friendly Family
One Friendly Family is a song from the ninth season about all of the characters on Sodor. Lyrics :Thomas has so many friends. :Some fast, some tall, some slow, :Some green, some blue, some red, some square. :Let's see which ones you know. :There's Bertie the bus on his way to school. :The children are friends too. :Or Trevor the Tractor and Harvey the Crane :There's always work to do. :And who's flying by? Why, it's Harold the Helicopter :Way up in the air. :Elizabeth the Lorry driving along :Going to who knows where. :All of our friends are there. :Old friends, new friends, real friends, true friends, :We're so glad to be. :Work friends, play friends, night and day friends, :One friendly family. :Where there's building to do, we've got friends that who :Have many tales to tell. :There's Alfie and Jack, those two little friends :Who Thomas knows so well. :And Cranky the Crane with his head in the sky :Who can he sees down there. :It's Byron the Bulldozer, Buster the Steamroller :Both working as a pair. :Yes, all of our friends are there. :Old friends, new friends, real friends, true friends, :We're so glad to be. :Work friends, play friends, night and day friends, :One friendly family. :Thomas has some special friends :You can't forget their names. :Percy, Edward, Gordon, Emily, :Henry, Toby, James. :Old friends, new friends, real friends, true friends, :We're so glad to be. :Work friends, play friends, night and day friends, :One friendly family. :Old friends, new friends, real friends, true friends, :We're so glad to be. :Work friends, play friends, night and day friends, :One friendly family. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Harvey * Emily * Mavis * Skarloey * Rheneas * Peter Sam * Duncan * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Bertie * Trevor * Elizabeth * Jack * Alfie * Oliver * Max or Monty * Kelly * Byron * Ned * Isobella * Buster * Harold * Cranky * Tiger Moth * Sir Topham Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Jem Cole * Sodor Brass Band Episodes * Thomas and the Tuba * Thomas to the Rescue * Henry and the Wishing Tree * James Gets a New Coat * Emily's New Route * Edward the Great * Squeak, Rattle and Roll * You Can Do it, Toby! * Percy and the Magic Carpet * Calling All Engines! * Thomas and the Rainbow * The Magic Lamp * Emily Knows Best * Thomas' New Trucks * Bold and Brave * Henry and the Flagpole * Saving Edward * Keeping up with James * A Visit from Thomas * Jack Owns Up * Percy's Scary Tale * A Tale for Thomas * A Happy Day for Percy * The Tortoise and the Hare * Alfie Has Kittens Trivia * Thomas' face is edited when Harold takes off in a scene from Bold and Brave. Goofs * Trevor is mistakenly called a tractor. Gallery File:YouCanDoItToby61.png File:ThomasandtheTuba20.png|Trevor File:HenryandtheFlagpole1.png File:SavingEdward3.png File:JamesGetsaNewCoat2.png File:YouCanDoItToby2.png File:PercyandtheMagicCarpet5.png File:PercyandtheMagicCarpet6.png File:ThomasandtheRainbow59.png File:ThomasandtheTuba26.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks58.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks67.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks63.png File:BoldandBrave56.png File:Elizabeth.jpg File:ThomasandtheTuba19.png File:HenryandtheWishingTree2.PNG File:TheMagicLamp18.png File:JamesGetsaNewCoat38.png File:JamesGetsaNewCoat48.png File:Percy'sScaryTale3.png File:Percy'sScaryTale4.png File:AVisitFromThomas4.png File:JackOwnsUp12.png File:JackOwnsUp13.png|Byron File:ATaleforThomas16.png File:ATaleforThomas17.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole67.png File:JackOwnsUp11.png|Alfie File:AHappyDayforPercy9.png File:AVisitFromThomas8.png File:AVisitFromThomas7.png|Buster File:TheTortoiseAndTheHare45.png File:TheTortoiseAndTheHare49.png File:CallingAllEngines!489.png File:Emily'sNewRoute48.png File:Emily'sNewRoute49.png File:EdwardtheGreat53.png|Edward File:EdwardtheGreat52.png|Gordon File:HenryandtheWishingTree3.jpg File:YouCanDoItToby1.png File:KeepingUpwithJames37.png File:JackOwnsUp16.png File:AlfieHasKittens13.png File:JackOwnsUp50.png File:JackOwnsUp1.png File:ThomastotheRescue27.png File:EmilyKnowsBest43.png Category:Songs